


Hot Bookstore Guy

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Christmas Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared has a thing for the bookstore manager who orders from his bakery. Little does he know that the Hot Bookstore Guy has a thing for him, too.





	

Jared had been working at the Pennsylvania Bakery for almost a year when Hot Bookstore Guy first appeared. His name was actually Jensen Ackles, but Jared started referring to him as Hot Bookstore Guy when he found out that Jensen was a manager at the Barnes & Noble on Market Street. Jared had applied for a cafe position there and even had an interview, but didn’t get the job. He wasn’t bitter though, because he was more suited to the calmer, cozier atmosphere of the neighborhood bakery. He was a culinary student at the local community college and worked at the bakery when he wasn’t in class. Most of his classes were in the mornings, so he worked a lot of closing shifts at the bakery. And Jensen always came in about half an hour before close to pick up a tray of cookies and cupcakes for a monthly staff meeting that took place so early in the morning that the bakery wasn’t open for him to pick it up the day of. That’s how Jared got to know him so well. 

Jensen was, quite possibly, the hottest guy in Pennsylvania. He had green eyes, which Jared knew were pretty rare, framed by the longest lashes Jared had ever seen on a man; plump pink lips that made Jared think all manner of obscene things he could do to them; and freckles sprinkled like cinnamon over high, perfectly symmetrical cheekbones that could cut glass and a jawline most male models would envy. In the winter he came in wearing a black wool peacoat and a Gryffindor scarf, which just made Jared fall even harder for him, because Jared totally had a Hufflepuff scarf and beanie hanging in the back room. He’d commented on it more than once and Jensen’s cheeks had turned pink, which was the cutest damn thing Jared had ever seen.

So yeah, Jared was hopelessly in love with Hot Bookstore Guy.

It was the Thursday before Christmas when Jensen came in for his December order. He was wearing his usual winter ensemble, because it was ridiculously cold out, and he’d ordered his usual, a giant tray of seasonal cookies and cupcakes. Just then, Jared noticed that Jensen was holding a gift bag. 

Jensen smiled when Jared set the tray down on the counter. “I really appreciate this,” he said, just like always. “These look fantastic.”

“I hope your employees enjoy them,” replied Jared. “That’ll be forty-two dollars.”

Jensen handed over a fifty-dollar bill. “Keep the change,” he said. “If you’re allowed.”

Jared smiled at him. “That’s really nice of you,” he said, making the change and putting the eight dollars in the tip jar. “We appreciate it.”

Jensen’s cheeks turned pink in that adorable way that Jared loved. He held up the gift bag. “That’s not all,” he said quietly. He set the bag on the counter.

Jared’s eyes widened. “Is this for me?”

Jensen nodded. “I saw it and thought of you.”

Jared picked up the bag and slid out the tissue-wrapped item. It was a Harry Potter wand pen and bookmark set. “Wow, thank you! I love it.” He turned the box over in his hands. “You didn’t have to, but thank you.”

“Well, I wanted to,” said Jensen. He looked down at the counter. “Do you think you might…want to…get a drink with me sometime?” He glanced up at Jared through those long, luscious lashes.

Jared beamed. “Jensen, I’d love to.” He looked up at the clock. “I’ll be done in about forty-five minutes. How about you take those home and meet me at the Brewhouse?”

Jensen grinned back. “That sounds great. I’ll just grab these—” He slid the tray off the counter. “—and I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll get the door,” Jared said, and hurried out from behind the counter. He pushed the door open and held it while Jensen stepped through. Jensen grinned over his shoulder and took the tray out to his car. As he was opening the driver’s door, Jared called out, “Merry Christmas, Jensen.”

Jensen smiled at him, revealing the most adorable crinkles at the corners of his eyes. “Merry Christmas, Jared.”

Jared smiled back. “It is now.”


End file.
